1. Field of the Invention
There is a continuing need for new, improved antifungal agents. Because there are wide variations in susceptibility among organisms, even organisms in the same or related species, there is a need for a wide variety of antifungal agents. In addition, individual patient reactions, the nature of the illness being treated, hypersensitivity, and the like, require that a variety of drugs be available for treatment. Improved agents of varying scope, therefore, are always welcomed by the medical practitioner.
2. The Prior Art
Antibiotic A-30641 is the major component of the A-30641 antibiotic complex. Spectral properties of antibiotic A-20641 indicate that it contains a dithiodiketopiperazine moiety. Other naturally-produced compounds containing this moiety include glitoxin, sporidesmin, aranotin, chaetocin, verticillin, melinacidin, oryzachlorin, chaetomin, and a metabolite from Penicillium turbatum [K. Michel et al., J. Antibiot. 27, 57 (1974)]. Antibiotic A-30641 differs from these compounds and is the first dithiodiketopiperazine which is characterized by the structural feature of a dihydro-1,2-oxazine ring in a tricyclic system.
Canadensolide is the other component of the A-30641 antibiotic complex. Although canadensolide is a known antifungal agent, it differs chemically from antibiotic A-30641 in that it does not contain a dithiodiketopiperazine moiety.